Skills
There are 9 skills available that are unlocked after buying certain heroes' upgrades. Once unlocked, they have no extra costs, but you have to wait for a specific cooldown time after each use. Skills will disappear when you ascend through so they will have to be unlocked again. List of Skills Cooldown Table *These are the amount of times you can use each skill before other ones cool down (Applies even after Vaagur). *Clickstorm and Powersurge are abbreviated. *In Mobile, Clickstorm is replaced with Tapstorm, Golden Clicks is replaced with Golden Taps, and Super Clicks is replaced with Super Taps. Tips Early game (first playthrough) * Energize does not stack with itself, but you can use it, wait until it cools down, then use another skill to double its effect, and activate the other Energize+ other skill. Metal Detector and Golden Clicks are good choices to combo or Super Clicks and Lucky Strikes or just Clickstorm and another skill. Wastes time as you would have to wait until Energize cools down the first time to execute this while other skills could have been utilized in this interval but it has a much higher DPS potential to beat bosses within the 30 seconds. * Energize doubles the effect of the next skill. Using it with Dark Ritual results in a 1.10 multiplier. Using Energize with Super Clicks results in a +400% (5x) click damage multiplier. Using it with Reload reduces the cooldown of the previous two skills by 1 hour, ignoring Energize (but including any previous Reload uses). * The Dark Ritual is capped at 20 uses per ascension. (Energized Dark Rituals still count as 1 use each.) Mid / Late game * All ancients that have maximum effects will reach their respective maximum. * will increase the duration of Clickstorm, will increase the duration of Powersurge, will increase the duration of Lucky Strikes, will increase the duration of Metal Detector, will increase the duration of Golden Clicks, will increase the duration of Super Clicks and will increase the amount of gold you get from Golden Clicks. * Some bonuses add to the levels of the ancients mentioned above, and so can be used for increasing the duration of skills, so if you plan to get more of your skills (without the help of Ancients) then you should collect those types of . Note: You can only have 4 active at a time. * In the late game, many players with high Vaagur level can use Energize + Dark Ritual + Reload for a 10% DPS boost, then wait 15 minutes and use Energize + Reload to reset Dark Ritual. The actions result in 10% DPS boost per half an hour. Achievements Trivia *Skills were first introduced in patch 0.03. *Hotkeys were assigned to the skills in patch 0.04. *Patch 0.06 added descriptions to the skills. *As of patch 0.10, skills will glow when active. Golden Clicks skill was nerfed. Numpad works with the skill bar now. Energize, Golden Clicks, Super Clicks, and Dark Ritual were moved to different skill hotkeys. *The Dark Rituals cap was introduced in patch 1.0. *In patch 1.0e11, Clickstorm was changed to activate an , and activating skills no longer break idle. Re-activating a skill while it is energized will now keep the energized state in addition to resetting the duration. de:Fähigkeiten fr:Les Pouvoirs pl:Skills ru:Навыки Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Game Functions Category:Hotkey